


A Swamp He Could Call Home

by thepessimist



Category: Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: I hate myself more than you do, M/M, a love story for the ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimist/pseuds/thepessimist
Summary: Extra bday gift for mel for being late





	A Swamp He Could Call Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/gifts).



It was a cold day when they met. Cold enough that shrek had to wrap his ears in individual scarves.

He saw him from afar: solemn, dark, and oh so fast. It was strange. His usual reaction to intruders were to yell, scream even in donkey’s case, to get out of his swamp. Yet here he was, standing, staring at this perfect stranger.

Who was he? Where had he come from? Thoughts swirled hard and fast in Shrek’s mind as he watched the other shift his weight on to Shrek’s newly made fence. It was equipped with barbed wire and sharp stakes, a warning to anyone to stay away.

Except for this hedgehog apparently.

He casually scoped the area as if he was going to make this place his new home. Shrek wasn’t sure if he minded if he became his new neighbor.

Knowing he had spent far too long in the shadow simply observing, Shrek sighed and started to approach the stranger, prepared to do his usual scare routine. He wasn’t sure if his heart was in it this time.

Shrek started, slowly creeping up on the edges as to not be seen, but the hedgehog sensed him anyway. “Who’s there?” He called out into the darkness, ears twitching, rather cutely. “You know I can see you.”

It looked like his gig was up. Oh please, a small part of Shrek’s brain snarked, you wanted to get caught. Choosing to ignore that annoying voice, Shrek proudly came out of the shadows, sticking his gut out to make his form seem larger, grander, more ogre-esque, even though he was feeling rather shy.

The stranger was even prettier up close. Wide, sharp eyes, were framed beautifully by jet black, -no they were darker than that- they were like shadows- spikes, all contrasting with their red tips. He was breath taking. Shrek was glad he couldn’t blush because, you know, he’s green. If he could though he definitely would be as the hedgehog ran his hand up to pick at a wayward spike that made blocked his vision.

“Ya know you weren’t hiding very well,” he scoffed cockily.

“I wasn’t really trying. This is my swamp,” Shrek said evenly, remember that this indeed was his home and he could kick this stranger off his property anytime he wanted to.

“Its ugly,” the hedgehog replied.

Shrek was going to go full ogre mode now. He didn’t care how pretty this guy was no one insults his swamp. But before he could the stranger continued, this time his voice was soft almost broken.

“It’s better than what I’ve got,” he said not looking at Shrek, but a faraway rock. “I don’t have a home or anyone.”

“What why not?” The stranger was becoming more appealing by the second.

The hedgehog just chuckled darkly. “I’m not a hedgehog person, my dear ogre. They actually call me Shadow. Maybe it’s because I could disappear and no one would notice.”

“How could they not?” Shrek asked and was met with a confused look so he continued, “You’re so beautiful. I would definitely notice.”

“That’s kind of you.” Shadow spoke with such a sincere smile, it warmed even Shrek’s cold ogre heart because, ya know, ogres are mean. He hesitated before speaking again, wringing together his large white hands that were completely disproportionate to his body, but Shrek still found that beautiful. “What’s your name? If I may ask?”

“Shrek. They call me- or I guess I call me because no one’s around- Shrek,” he replied quickly, getting more nervous by the second.

“Shrek.” Shadow tested the name out and seemed to decide that he liked it. “A beautiful name for a beautiful creature.”

Shrek blushed furiously at the statement, backing away from Shadow, who he had subconsciously been getting closer to. “No no no. I’m not beautiful. I’m an ogre. I can’t be beautiful.”

Shadow caught onto Shrek’s hand as he moved to turn away. His paw felt so right in Shrek’s fist. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped as he turned back to look at the hedgehog. His dark gaze was piercing, seeing deep into Shrek’s ogre soul.

“Shrek,” he whispered quietly into the darkness. “Ogre’s can be beautiful too.”

And that’s all it took. Shrek was head over heels in love with this man, so he didn’t even hesitate when he asked, “Come inside with me. I can warm up some swamp water and some slugs.”

Shrek watched Shadow’s expression change into the most beautiful smile as he laughed, “Yes i would love that.”

And the rest was history.

Epilogue:

They fuck and have hedgehog ogre babies and live happily ever after.


End file.
